Cole
}} Cole ist der schwarze Ninja und der Elementarmeister der Erde. Er war der ehemalige Anführer der Ninja und kurzzeitig verliebt in Nya. Fähigkeiten Cole ist der Elementarmeister der Erde, welches ihm enorme Stärke und Ausdauer verschafft. Er hat die Kräfte den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu bewegen und Erdbeben zu erschaffen. Wie die anderen Ninja ist er auch ein Meister von Spin- und Airjitzu. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er als erster den gemeistert, was Flexibilität und Geschicklichkeit verlangt. Nachdem Cole ein Geist geworden war, konnte er zudem von Gegenständen aller Art Besitz ergreifen. Mit enormer Konzentration kann er sich unsichtbar machen oder sich wieder zu seiner Geisterform manifestieren und stofflich werden. Jedoch verschwindet er, wenn er in Berührung mit Wasser kommt. Biografie Frühes Leben Cole ist der Sohn vom Musiker Lou Hence. Er schickte Cole auf Marty Oppenheimers Kunstschule, damit er dort tanzen lernt. Trotz des Willens seines Vaters rennt er davon und schreibt seinem Vater, dass er weiterhin auf die Schule geht. Von da an reiste Cole von Ort zu Ort, bis er Sensei Wu traf. TV-Special Wie auch die anderen vier originalen Ninja feierte Cole sein Debüt in der Folge . Er wird von Sensei Wu beauftragt, zusammen mit seinen Mitschülern Jay und Zane, den neuen Schüler Kai als Test anzugreifen. In der folgenden Folge war er wie seine Mitschüler dagegen, dass Kai der vierte Ninja wird, da sie zu dritt bleiben wollen. Trotz allem gab Sensei Wu allen vier neue Anzüge. Coles Anzug blieb schwarz, da er der Ninja der Erde ist. Am nächsten Tag reisen die Ninja mit ihren Mentor zu den Höhlen des Unheils, um dort die Sense der Erde zu finden. Dort angekommen, wollte Cole einen Plan erklären um an den Skeletten vorbeizukommen, welche ebenfalls nach der Sense suchten. Dies schafft er aber nicht, da Kai wegrannte. Kai schafft es von Samukai die Karte zu stehlen, auf der die Standorte der vier Goldenen Waffen verzeichnet sind. Dadurch finden sie heraus, dass die Skelette an der falschen Stelle suchen und können den echten Standort der Sense ausmachen. Kurz nachdem die Ninja die Sense gefunden haben, werden sie von den Skeletten umzingelt. Diese ziehen sich zurück, da das Entfernen der Sense den Erd-Drachen aus seinen Schlaf geweckt hat. Cole wendet Spinjitzu an, damit sie vor dem Drachen fliehen können. Die Ninja finden in der Folge erfolgreich zwei der anderen Waffen und feiern ihren Erfolg im Wald. Als Wu geht, um Kai vor Lord Garmadon zu retten, werden die drei Goldenen Waffen, die im Besitz der Ninja sind, von den Skeletten gestohlen. Cole, Zane und Jay verfolgen die Skelette, ihnen gelingt es jedoch nicht, die Goldenen Waffen zurückzuerobern. In zähmen die Ninja ihre Drachen und fliegen mit ihnen in die Unterwelt. Cole will zuerst nicht mitfliegen, da er Angst vor Drachen hat, fliegt aber schließlich doch mit. In der Unterwelt benutzen die Ninja zum ersten Mal den Tornado der Kreation und besiegen damit die Skelette. Nun werden die Ninja Zeugen, wie Lord Garmadon nach Ninjago zurückkehrt. Staffel 1 Der Aufstieg der Schlangen Die Ninja werden gerufen, da im Dorf Jamanakai Lord Garmadon gesichtet wurde. Es handelt sich in Wahrheit jedoch um Lloyd Garmadon, der die Herausgabe sämtlicher Süßigkeiten verlangt. Er wird aber ausgelacht und mit Gemüse abgeworfen. Die Ninja finden eine Schriftrolle, die besagt, dass ein Ninja sich über die anderen erheben und der Grüne Ninja werden wird. Sie veranstalten ein Turnier, um herauszufinden wer der Grüne Ninja werden wird. Das Turnier wird jedoch abgebrochen, als Kai beinahe das Kloster in Brand steckt. Währenddessen befreit Lloyd Garmadon versehentlich die Hypnokobras, deren Anführer Slithraa sich versehentlich selbst hypnotisiert, und befiehlt ihnen, alle Süßigkeiten in Jamanakai zu klauen. Die Hypnokobras hypnotisieren sämtliche Dorfbewohner. Cole stiehlt daraufhin den goldenen Stab der Hypnokobras, in welchem sich das Gegengift befindet. Er wird beinahe von Skales hypnotisiert, Nya verhindert dies jedoch. Die Hypnokobras ziehen sich zurück. Der Pfad des Falken Zane findet heraus, dass Lloyd Garmadon die Hypnokobras ein Baumhaus bauen lässt. Die Ninja versuchen, das Baumhaus zu zerstören. Dabei wird Cole von Skales hypnotisiert. Wu rettet die Ninja mit Flame vom zusammenbrechenden Baumhaus, indem er die magische Flöte benutzt, die Hypnose auflöst. Die Ninja und Wu kehren zum Kloster zurück, müssen jedoch feststellen, das die Hypnokobras ihren Stab zurückgeholt und das Kloster abgebrannt haben. Zane findet daraufhin für die Ninja ein neues Zuhause: den Flugsegler. Familienbande Die Drachen der Ninja fliegen zu den Drachenhöhlen, um ihr wahres Potenzial zu entfalten. Nachdem Skales zum Anführer der Hypnkobras wurde, wird Lloyd von diesen verstoßen. Er befreit daraufhin mit einer Karte, die er aus dem Hypnokobra-Grab gestohlen hat, die Beißvipern, einen weiteren Schlangenstamm. Die Beißvipern überfallen Ed & Ednas Schrottplatz und verwandeln Ed und Ednas Maschinen in gefährliche Schlangenfahrzeuge. Die Ninja schaffen es, trotz Problemen mit einem Abrisskran, diese Fahrzeuge zu besiegen, und die Beißvipern fliehen. Da Ed und Edna von den Beißvipern gebissen worden sind brauchen die Ninja den goldenen Stab der Beißvipern, in welchem sich das Gegengift befindet. Um die Beißvipern aufzuhalten, müssen die Ninja mit Hilfe ihrer goldenen Waffen Spinjitzu-Fahrzeuge erschaffen. Cole erschafft einen Tarn-Buggy. Jay schafft es, den Stab der Beißvipern zu klauen. Die Ninja können den Beißvipern nur entkommen, indem sie den Flug-Antrieb des Flugseglers aktivieren. Der Stab fällt dabei allerdings aus dem Flugsegler. Traue niemals einer Schlange Zane träumt vom Grünen Ninja. Daraufhin streiten sich die Ninja, wer von ihnen der Grüne Ninja werden wird. Als sie deshalb nicht trainieren, stellt Sensei Wu ihnen ein Rätsel: Was ist der beste Weg, um einen Feind zu besiegen? Die Beißvipern ziehen gegen die Hypnokobras in den Krieg. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Skales und Fangtom alte Freunde sind. Daraufhin wird Lloyd erneut verstoßen und befreit die Anakondas, von denen aber nur noch Pythor lebt. Die Ninja denken noch immer über das Rätsel nach, als plötzlich der Alarm losgeht. Lloyd überfällt nämlich mit Pythor die Schule für böse Jungs. Die Ninja versuchen mit dem Anker des Flugseglers zu Pythor und Lloyd auf das Dach zu gelangen. Der Anker zerschlägt jedoch die Böden sämtlicher Stockwerke und landet im Erdgeschoss. Cole versucht daraufhin das Ankerseil hochzuklettern. Er wird jedoch von Pythor mit Hilfe einer Rauchfalle gestoppt. Pythor stielt schließlich Lloyds Karte zu den anderen Schlangengräbern und flieht. Die Ninja nehmen Lloyd mit. Dies ist auch die Lösung für Wus Rätsel: Der beste Weg einen Feind zu besiegen, ist, ihn sich zum Freund zu machen. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen In Coles Waldbeerensuppe hat jemand Gewürze gekippt. Lloyd sagt Cole, das Jay der Schuldige ist. So streiten sich die Ninja, da jedem etwas ähnliches passiert ist. Wu sagt, dass dies die heutige Lektion ist: Zwietracht. Da Pythor vorhat, auch noch die Würgeboas und die Giftnattern zu befreien und die Schlangenstämme daraufhin zu vereinen, eilen Cole und Zane zum Würgeboagrab und Jay und Kai zum Giftnatterngrab. Das Würgeboagrab ist allerdings schon geöffnet und Zane und Cole werden von Skalidor angegriffen, dem Anführer der Würgeboas. Sie können ihn nur mit Hilfe der magischen Flöte besiegen. Nun eilen Cole und Zane zum Giftnatterngrab, wo alle Ninja in einen Hinterhalt Pythors gelockt werden. Sie werden nur durch das Auftauchen des mysteriösen Samurai X gerettet. In Ninjago Citys U-Bahn versucht Pythor, die Stämme zu vereinen. Die Ninja verhindern dies jedoch, indem sie Dinge sagen, die die Stämme gegeneinander aufbringen. Zwar werden kurz darauf alle Ninja außer Zane von Skales gefangengenommen, doch Zane kann seine Freunde retten. Zusammen fliehen die Ninja aus der U-Bahn. Die Verlorene Stadt Die Ninja erhalten neue Outfits. Sie werden zu verschiedenen Orten in Ninjago gerufen, wo Schlangen gesehen wurden. Jedoch hat sich jedesmal, wenn sie ankommen, bereits Samurai X darum gekümmert. Die Ninja versuchen daraufhin, den geheimnisvollen Samurai zu enttarnen, dies scheitert jedoch. Pythor und Skales finden die verlorene Stadt von Ouroboros. Lloyd findet heraus, dass die Schlangen etwas vorhaben und verkleidet sich daraufhin als Schlange. Er wird in der verlorenen Stadt Zeuge, wie Pythor es schafft, die Schlangenstämme zu vereinen und zu ihrem König zu werden. Dabei fliegt seine Tarnung auf und er wird gefangen genommen. Als die Ninja feststellen, dass Lloyd verschwunden ist, folgen sie seiner Spur bis nach Ouroboros. Dort werden alle von ihnen gefangen genommen. Pythor zwingt sie, gegen den Samurai zu kämpfen, den er ebenfalls gefangen genommen hat. Die Ninja besiegen zwar den Samurai, doch als Pythor sie daraufhin alle vernichten will verbünden sie sich und dank Samurai X können die Ninja entkommen. Samurai X übergibt Kai nach ihrer Flucht die Goldenen Waffen, die Pythor den Ninja abgenommen hatte. Lloyd bleibt jedoch vorerst gefangen. Der Nindroid Sensei Wu sagt den Ninja, das sie genug trainiert haben, um ihr wahres Potenzial zu erreichen. Sie müssen jedoch noch ihre inneren Blockaden überwinden. Wu geht daraufhin fort, um noch weitere Unterstützung bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Schlangen zu erhalten, da diese nun, da sie vereint sind, die vier Reißzahnklingen finden können, mit denen sie den großen Schlangenmeister befreien können, die Schlange, die einst Garmadon gebissen und zum finsteren Lord Garmadon gemacht hat. Zane sieht erneut den Falken, der ihm geholfen hatte, das Baumhaus und den Flugsegler zu finden, und folgt ihm zu einem eisigen Wald. Die anderen Ninja machen eine Pause, während Zane weiterläuft. Als sie ihm schließlich folgen, gelangen sie zu einem geheimen Versteck, in welchem sie Zane vorfinden, der herausgefunden hat das er ein Nindroid, ein Roboter, ist. Zane bleibt vorerst zurück, und die anderen Ninja werden von Baumhörnchen angegriffen. Cole schafft es zwar, einige wegzuschleudern, es hilft aber nichts. Schließlich werden sie von Zane gerettet, der sein wahres Potenzial entfaltet und seine Freunde rettet. Die erste Reißzahnklinge Die Schlangen haben eine Karte mit den Positionen der Reißzahnklingen erhalten und suchen nun im Mega-Monster-Vergnügungspark, in der Geisterbahn, nach der ersten. Cole, Kai und Zane versuchen die Schlangen aufzuhalten, während Jay sein erstes Date mit Nya hat. Pythor schafft es, mit der ersten Reißzahnklinge aus der Geisterbahn zu entkommen. Samurai X versucht ihn aufzuhalten, wird dabei jedoch enttarnt. Es stellt sich heraus das Nya der mysteriöse Samurai ist. Die Schlangen können mit der Reißzahnklinge fliehen, während Jay sein wahres Potenzial entfaltet, um Nya zu retten. Der Talentwettbewerb Die nächste Reißzahnklinge ist seit langem nicht mehr da wo sie versteckt wurde, sondern sie ist ein Teil des Klingenpokals, der Trophäe des jährlichen Talentwettbewerbs. Um nahe genug an die Trophäe zu kommen um sie klauen zu können, wollen die Ninja beim Talentwettbewerb mitmachen und gehen zu Coles Vater Lou, um bei ihm Tanzen zu lernen. Da Cole seinem Vater gegenüber vorgibt, an einer Tanzschule zu sein, versucht er zu verheimlichen, dass Er und seine Freunde Ninja sind. Kurz bevor der Wettbewerb losgeht kommt Coles Vater dahinter, dass die Ninja die Trophäe stehlen wollen. Er ist daraufhin so enttäuscht von seinem Sohn, dass Cole versucht, zusammen mit seinen Freunden, die als Spin Harmony auftreten, den Klingenpokal zu gewinnen anstatt ihn zu stehlen. Die Schlangen treten jedoch auch auf, und da Pythor vorübergehend einen der Jury-Richter verschluckt und seinen Platz eingenommen hat kommen sie auf 28 von 30 Punkten. Die Ninja treten auf, verwenden auf der Bühne Spinjitzu und begeistern damit die Zuschauer. Die Schlangen versuchen mehrmals, die Show zu verhindern, doch ihre Sabotageakte laufen schief. Am Ende führt Cole den dreifachen Tigertanzschritt auf, die schwierigste Tanzfigur der Geschichte, die noch nie komplett aufgeführt wurde. Das Publikum (abgesehen von den Skeletten und Schlangen) ist hellauf begeistert. Pythor versucht, den Ninja eine 0 zu geben, doch der vorübergehend verschluckte Richter schreibt noch eine 1 davor. Somit erhalten die Ninja 30 von 30 Punkten und gewinnen den Klingenpokal. Cole trift seinen Vater Lou wieder, und dieser sagt ihm, das er sich geirrt hat, und das jeder ein besonderes Talent hat, das es Coles Talent ist ein Ninja zu sein und das er stolz auf ihn ist. Doch dann kommt Pythor und lässt mehrere große Kisten auf Lou fallen. Cole eilt Lou zu Hilfe und Pythor kann sich den Klingenpokal schnappen. Cole und Lou liegen unter den Kisten, doch dann leuchtet die Sense der Erde und Cole entfaltet sein wahres Potenzial, jetzt, da er seinem Vater die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Er rettet seinen Vater und dieser hängt sich ein Bild von der Show an die Wand. Staffel 7 Vorgeschichte Als Cole wieder in seine feste menschliche Gestalt zurückkehrt, schaltet er eine neue Elementarfähigkeit frei: den Erdschlag – einen glänzenden, doppelfäustigen, zerstörerischen Schlag aus der Kampfkunst. Aber, ähnlich wie ein Kind, das ohne Stützräder Fahrrad fahren lernt, versucht Cole noch herauszufinden, wie er einen Erdschlag schafft, ohne versehentlich seine Freunde (oder sich selbst) k.o. zu schlagen. Trivia * Eigentlich ist seine Lieblingsfarbe Orange. * Auf der Marty Oppenheimer Schule für darstellende Künste war er ganze zwei Tage. * Cole kann absolut nicht kochen, jedoch meinten die Ninja, dass sein Fruchtpunsch ganz gut sei. * Seine Hobbys waren schon immer vor allem das Klettern. Auch zeichnen, kochen (auch wenn er es nicht kann, aber Übung macht den Meister) und vielleicht mittlerweile auch tanzen gehören dazu. * Cole hat früher Drachen und Schlangen gehasst. * Er war der einzige bisher, der all seine Ängste restlos überwunden hat. Er hat sich mit Rocky angefreundet, Frieden mit den Schlangen geschlossen und letztendlich seine Transformation in einen Geist akzeptiert. * Er mag Kuchen. * Er hat Angst vor Geistern. Galerie Bilder File:ErdeSpinjitzuApp.png|Sein Spinjitzu in der Tournament App File:TCole(Tournament).png|link=Cole File:Cole (1).jpg| Cole File:Download (23).jpg|Cole ZX File:Ninja Karten.jpg|Er spielt mit Zane ZX Karten File:ColeArt.gif|Cole zeichnet sich selbst File:Images (7).jpg|Elementar-Schwert File:Download (25).jpg|Techno Klinge File:ColeJayFight.gif|Cole und Jay kämpfen File:Download (24).jpg|Jungel Mode File:Cole 15.jpg| Jungel Cole File:Cole Jungle.jpg| Jungle Cole File:Cole.jpg|Geistermode File:Cole Skybound.png|Staffel 6 Datei:Cole_DOTD.jpg|Tag der Erinnerungen File:ColeSerie7.png|Cole in Videos File:"Black Ninja" - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot| File:Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot-0| File:Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot| File:Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot| File:Character Spotlight- Cole - LEGO Dimensions| File:Ninjago- All About Cole (VOTING CLOSED)| File:Cole's Ghostly Struggle - LEGO Ninjago| File:Mein Problem mit Cole - Ninjago - Wissen und Stories| File:Every LEGO Ninjago Cole Minifigure Ever Made!!! - Rare NRG Cole - Collection Review| pl:Cole en:Cole es:Cole pt-br:Cole Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Airjitzu Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:TV-Special Kategorie:Schatten des Ronins Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Lego Universe Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Wu's Tee Kategorie:2019